My Dear Impostor
by Nasty Evil Dead Dog
Summary: When someone impersonates Atobe, it drives him crazy. Almost.


Title: (You choose)

Summary: Someone impersonates Atobe! (you must have this sentence, or one very similar to it, in the actual summary, although you may choose to add more description or such.)

Rating: K, mostly crack/humour

Well, you know what you have to write about. One-shot, someone impersonates Atobe! XDDD

This is just a random, stray plot spike~

* * *

**My Dear Impostor**

'…I am the best, and only the best. Seigaku's Echizen only comes in second. He never beat me, my arm just went numb for a second there. And that concludes to my report.' Atobe Keigo ran a hand through his hair and smirked.

No one clapped, and it surprised him.

'I am done, I believe so. Do any of you peasants have a question I must attend to?' Atobe asked.

The silence said everything there must be said. No one cared, and it hurt him. Atobe Keigo was only but a teenage boy, trying to fit in and pretend to be sane, but with his ground-breaking good looks and thick wads of cash, it seemed pretty much impossible for anyone to actually think he's sane. One might think that Atobe Keigo had everything easy, and need not do any form of work. Boy, was he wrong. Life was hard for Atobe Keigo. It was hard to choose which outfit to wear, when he is just too good looking for everything. How his hair was done, when no product was good enough for it, it was a wonder.

And who would think Atobe Keigo liked giving out laps, really? It wasted his precious saliva, worth more than the whole school. Just the very idea of wasting time, telling the regulars to do something... Even the regulars _weren't_ worth it. They just weren't.

A day in Atobe Keigo's life was like a clockwork. Everyday was the same, although hard. Everyday, he had to wake up early, call a maid to brush his teeth, another to bathe him, and another to dress him. He had to ask his driver, Sebastiano, to fetch Kabaji, and drive them both to school. Every month, there was a certain week he did not like, but had to live with, so he asks Kabaji to buy him some his pads. Life was _never _easy for Atobe Keigo.

And so, when he was informed that someone was impersonating him, it made him glad. It made him feel more loved, more famous. But, most of all, he had a break. He did things he desired to do, yet couldn't. He was a free man- and he was enjoying every second of his freedom.

But, what disturbed him was that, it had been going on for weeks. Wouldn't that cause suspicion? However, Atobe shrugged it off. He was enjoying too much. Sooner or later, this unfit impostor would have to stop his childish acts. And, although Atobe may not have seen this shameless being (who _did_ have taste, to choose him, of all people), he knew that this vile thing was a loser.

Sometimes, too much of a good thing may lead into a bad thing. That was his first mistake, for not knowing who the impersonator was and telling him to stop. Atobe Keigo now had enough of his 'fun', he had to do what he was born to do. What would people do without him? People would be confused, for one thing, and devastated, for another. Atobe Keigo was needed.

And he knew well enough that he must put a stop to this nonsense. He cannot trust anyone, but himself, for he was omni-everything. He could not trust Kabaji, even. It frustrated him, but it was his mission, to put a stop to this nonsense- and he won't stop until he got there.

So, that night, he decided to get his 'things' and self ready. It was a very long, and drawn out process, but he had done it. His home-spa kit sort of made things easier. What made him proud was that, it only took him three hours (an hour to find out how everything works and a couple to actually do those things), when other teenage boys couldn't even find the courage to touch a home-spa kit. Atobe Keigo was too smart and talented for his age. The things he had done were enough proof that he could take the impostor down easily... When he found out who the phony was, that is.

x

'Echizen, why are you in a Hyotei jersey and an old man wig?'

'Mada mada dane.'

**FIN~**

Uh, this is a challenge by rage-chan-senpai. I'm really sorry if it didn't meet your standards. Really.


End file.
